Midnight Bath
by Allmykindsofthings
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Regina goes skinny dipping! She thinks she's safe and alone, but then Emma, whilst trying to find pongo, comes across the lake and spies on Regina! - Swan Queen ahead guys ;)


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I never will.

* * *

Regina loves bathing. She loves it so much that some days, when the sky is clear and the moon is full, she hires a babysitter for Henry and goes to spend some quality time at the lake. It's in the middle of the forest. There is no chance anyone would walk in on her. Not at midnight. Not that far away from the roads.

And as she undresses herself and slowly walks into the water, relaxing every tense muscle in her body, she has no idea that a four legged black-dotted monster is running towards her... bringing a very exhausted and upset Sheriff with it...

* * *

_This night officially sucks_. That's what is floating in Emma's mind as she is running after Pongo. No matter how well you fix the fence, how high it is or how deep it is buried, that damn dog always manages to escape. And as Sheriff, Emma is always the first one Archie calls.

"Pongo! Come here boy! I've got a treat for you! Come on buddy! Don't you have a life somewhere! A wife! Kids?! Come here! PONGO STAY!" she yells in a last attempt. The dog stops dead in his tracks. Turns around, lightly walks toward Emma and sits perfectly in front of her.

"Really?! You made me run all this way and the only thing I had to to was to mention your wife and kids?!" Emma laughs while clipping the leash on Pongo's collar. "Come on, let's go home..." she looks around "but which way is home..."

Pongo begins to pull on his leash showing her a way "Fine, we'll go that way! Hey, I'm trusting your doggy nose here! Don't let me down! I've got a big bathtub and a delicious glass of wine waiting for me at home..."

After a few minutes of complete silence, Emma hears some weird noises. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn... _no, that's not possible_... she shakes her head and resumes her walk. But then it happens again. She looks around and sees that there is some kind of clearing nearby. She ties Pongo to the nearest strongest tree, making sure the little fella won't run away again and carefully approaches said-clearing, staying low and hidden by the bushes around.

The scene in front of her eyes is stunning. No. It's more than that. There is no word to describe it. She always thought the Mayor was gorgeous. The hair, the occasional smile, the eyes, the power suits, the voice... everything about the Mayor turned the Sheriff on more than she would care to admit. But this? This is beyond exciting...

* * *

Her midnight skinny dippings always end up in the same way: she gets in, swims for a bit, then gets back to the shore, lies on the towel she put there and lets her hands roam free on her wet body.

Usually her thoughts are random. People without faces appearing in her mind. But since Miss Swan, her mind is constantly drifting off to the blonde in the red-leather jacket. And tonight is no different. She closes her eyes and begins to touch herself. First she caresses her breasts as she is imagining taking the Sheriff's tank top, exposing the blonde's chest and kissing her through the thin material of her bra. Then when she can't take anymore teasing, she lets her hand travel down to her clit and rubs it in slow lazy circles imagining Emma's tongue on it. Barely able to keep from moaning, she pushes two fingers in herself and she goes into frenzy. Her hips moves on their own accord, her mouth is moaning "Emma's" and "Yes's" and, finally the grand finale. She comes screaming for the woman she imagined between her legs. Her body tenses and then relaxes. A few seconds pass and the loneliness kicks back in. She curls up in fetal position and sobs for a while.

But tonight is different...

* * *

"Oh my god..." is all Emma can breath out as she watches Regina with rapt attention. Memorizing every move, every moan. She can feel her body reacting to the goddess-like vision in front of her. She can feel her nipples getting hard against the fabric of her bra and wet hotness pooling between her legs.

Her undoing comes when she hears Regina moaning her name for the first time. She can't help the loud moan coming out of her mouth.

The brunette stops instantly, turning her head back, which make her take an awkward position in which her chest is popping out and her hips are sinking down on the ground. To Emma, that is the most erotic thing she has ever seen. It only last for a second before Regina grabs one of the towels and cover herself before standing up. And she is closing in on the bushes where Emma is hiding.

Fear and lust makes it impossible for the Sheriff to move. She is like a deer caught in the headlights. She knows what is bound to happen and can't avoid it. And as Regina's hand pushes the branches away, she does the only thing she wants to before dying.

She jumps out of the bush, grabs Regina by surprise and kiss her senseless. The effect of surprise makes Regina let go of the towel to try to push away the blonde. Emma lets her fingers roam on the soft naked skin of her back. First the Mayor is tense, pushing away the invader but as the scent of the blonde sinks into her, as the sweet velvet tongue of the sheriff begs for entrance, she relaxes in the embrace and grabs a handful of hair, pulling her nemesis closer, impossibly closer.

"Miss... Miss Swan... what are you doing here?" says Regina, completely out of breath and holding her Sheriff to prevent her fall.

"You, apparently... God Regina, you are so gorgeous!" Emma answers as she pushes Regina backwards, walking her toward the other towel near the lake.

"Very funny Miss Sw-" Emma silences her by putting a finger on her lips

"Emma... and don't tell me you can't say it... you were moaning it earlier... now let's go back to that..." the blonde grins wickedly as she lies them down.

"Oh here you are Buddy... where have you been? Have you seen Emma in the woods?" says Archie as he watches his brave dog coming home proudly. Pongo shakes his tail and barks one time.

"Oh well I guess I'll let her know you're here now. She doesn't have to wander the woods alone at night. You bad dog! Go home now! There's food in your bowl."


End file.
